Valentine's Day Stuck
by YamiEditor
Summary: Conan's having a problem this Valentine's Day. KID helps him out, but it turns out to be more problematic than before. Humor decided to wheedle it's way into this story itself. . . Critique or comment, if you have time, please. :-) Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**For anyone confused about English names. . .**

**Characters:**

**Jimmy Kudo - Shinichi Kudo**

**Rachel Moore - Ran Morie**

**Mr. Moore - Mr. Morie**

**Amy - Ayumi**

* * *

The doorknob wouldn't turn. Conan frowned, pulling back on the door and trying again. _Oh, God, it's locked._ Again he tried, giving the door a hefty push. Finally, panic took over and he rammed the door, his arm jamming against the wood.

"_Arg_."

He slumped down on the linoleum tiles.

He was the famous high school detective.

He fought evil organizations, solved closed-room murders, and chased down the infamous KID on the rooftops.

And he was trapped inside his own bathroom.

Maybe it was better if he could justify moping alone. It was Valentine's Day and he was the size of an eight year old. Not much to look forward to today. Then, again, without a book or even his cell (he left it on his bed) to kill time with, he really _could_ only stew in his own misery.

_Clack. Click._

Conan jerked around, surprised at the sudden noise. A gust of white flowed from the window and spilled gracefully into his restroom.

"K-KID!?"

KID's eyes widened, before he quickly composed himself. He gathered his cape in one hand and used the other to tip his top hat, "Sweet Valentines, little detective."

"What are you doing here?" Conan said, tilting his head suspiciously.

"_Urm..._" KID said calmly, scratching his cheek, "I'm doing... magic stuff."

"In Jimmy Kudo's bathroom?"

KID nodded, as though the matter was cleared up, "Uh-huh," he said, "What about you?"

"I'm – uh – just," he said, then thought _what the heck_, "Doing detective stuff."

KID lowered to Conan's height and looked him in the eye, "Today," he said, seriously, "Is not a good day for witty banter, is it?"

Conan smiled in spite of himself.

"Anyway," KID hopped up, "I have a mission to complete.

"I'm _not_ letting you steal anything," Conan said.

"I just need to... look around here."

"It's not as though there are any jewels here, you know."

The thief's eyes unfocused, "You think..."

Conan stared at him with uncertainty.

Gaining his composer, KID breezed past Conan, to the door.

"Hey," Conan said, his arms crossed as he watched KID attempt to open the door.

"Is this locked...? From the outside?" KID spun around, "Why does it lock-?"

Conan interrupted, "How would I know?"

He actually did know. Since his parents were gone, when the doorknob broke, he had to install a new one himself. He was the genius detective who accidentally installed doorknobs backwards.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Couple minutes," he shrugged.

KID clicked his tongue, "We can't have that. Bathrooms are germ invested."

"Th-" Conan choked his words, as KID swept him up and dived out the window, like a hurried dove gathering berries.

Conan's heart dropped with each second he fell. The ground zipped towards him, and, yet, he was safe. He knew KID wouldn't drop him. Listening to the beat of KID's heart, he couldn't help enjoying the short fall.

KID's glider shot out moments from the ground and he landed lightly on his foot. He set down Conan and re-ejected the glider. He glanced around, then sighed.

"You're not going to let me in."

"Yes."

His gaze dropped to his pocket, "Could you-?" There was a pause. Conan didn't interrupt. Maybe it was just the chill night air, but KID's cheeks had turned rosy and he wouldn't look Conan in the eye. He pulled out a box, ". . . Give this to Detective Kudo? And don't tell him who it's from." He placed it in the shorter boy's hand before he could respond, the added, "Maybe I will find that jewel," and disappeared in a pink puff.

Conan blinked down at the object. _What was that thief up to..?_ He probably should have just thrown it away, but his curiosity was too great. He opened it.

_Chocolate?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note (that's me! :D):**

****Originally, this was a oneshot, but it didn't feel complete. . . So, here ya' are.

DO NOT ASK ABOUT THE SHOPPING CART. Just know I had to do it. . .

_Ahem_, that aside, as far as this fanfiction is concerned, no movies or OVAs/specials ever occurred. So, KID doesn't know who Conan is and they are NOT cousins.

Okay-a-doky, then!

* * *

Conan crossed his legs around the box of chocolate. He had already checked all of the contents, looking for some kind of clue to KID's heist. Nothing. Just chocolate. He picked up a piece and broke it open. Unless lemon filling was suspicious . . .

Conan jerked in his seat, dropping a chocolate half. He snapped back to reality where he sat in the backseat of a car (which had just went over a bump). The chocolate on the floor melted a little from the heater.

"Rachel," he said to the girl in the passenger's seat, "I need a napkin."

She glanced at him, "What did you do?"

"Just dropped some chocolate."

"Where did you get candy?" she said, digging through the glove box for something to help Conan clean up.

"Someone gave it to me," Conan said, closing the box and tucking it into his schoolbag.

Rachel brightened, handing him a Poriet napkin, "Did Amy give it to you?"

"Uh, yeah," _sure, why not?_ He thought.

Rachel giggled as Conan wiped up his mess, "That's so sweet."

The car lurched again. Conan hit his head.

"Alright," Moore said, "We're here. Get out."

Conan had to hop out. He followed Moore into the Museum while holding his head in his hand.

* * *

Inspector Nakamori had decided to call Moore in on a KID case. Apparently, Nakomori felt the police force could benefit from Moore's previous experience with KID (i.e. Conan's experience), since Nakamori himself could only be in so many places at once to share his own experience.

The museum they were at was KID's target location. A gem called Passion's Ruby was on display there. KID's note was faxed to Moore's office.

_**Dear Police,**_

_**I will be stealing Passion's Ruby two days from Valentine's Day. Probably around 12ish (am).**_

_**Kaito KID**_

The letter bothered Conan almost as much as the chocolate. No riddles or poetry. KID just flat out told the police his plan. He could hardly believe it was authentic, but Nakamori swore by it. It was almost as if KID had given up pranking the police. Nakamori was convinced KID was insulting the police by creating a dumbed-down note, but the theory seemed off to Conan.

As Conan entered the room displaying Passion's Ruby, the inspector was shouting commands to a couple of flustered guards. There were fifteen minutes until midnight and he was high-strung.

While Moore attempted to greet the busy Nakamori, Rachel hung back and spoke to a guard, "What's the plan to catch KID?"

The guard smiled at her, "The inspector figures KID's tricks are so complex, things'll be better if we simplify the defenses."

"I guess that makes sense."

"I don't know, ma'am," the guard laughed, "The inspector comes up with some crazy stuff. I mean, it's only a couple of guards for defense tonight."

"Wow," Rachel said, somewhat awed, "That's really gutsy."

Losing interest in the conversation, Conan began examining the room. _How would KID enter?_ It didn't look too difficult to steal the gem. There were, on Conan's count, five guards. Maybe Nakamori's line of thinking was correct, but there was no way this would stop KID.

Conan bit his lip. _Three minutes until midnight._

* * *

Well, to be fair, KID had said 12_ish._ Another 24 minutes passed uneventfully. Conan watched a guard check her watch when Nakamori was too busy fuming at KID's tardiness to notice. Rachel had even began to do her homework, while KID strolled leisurely through the door. KID was about half way across the floor before anyone stopped what they were doing and noticed.

"KID!" Nakamori shouted, as though KID had just swooped down from the sky.

"Hey," KID said half-heartedly.

"Get him!"

As the guards charged, KID made a giant shopping cart appear. It tipped over, trapping the entire police force, Nakamori, and Moore.

Rachel took a karate pose, while Conan readied his dart watch. KID threw off his cape, covering Rachel with it. Unable to see, she stumbled and fell. Conan, turned around, "_Rachel!_" he said, losing his aim.

Kaito swept passed them; snatching his cape while Rachel was still disorientated and swiping Passion's Ruby on his way up the stairs.

"_Get back here, you buffoon!_" Nakamori shouted, apparently unable to think of a relevant insult.

"You okay?" Conan said, leaning over Rachel.

She nodded, somewhat dazed. She looked dizzy. Probably from losing her sense of placement, while she couldn't see. Otherwise, however, she was unharmed.

Satisfied, Conan pushed himself up and headed for the stairs.

"Conan!" Rachel said, standing to stop him. Still disoriented, she tripped over her foot, landing on the floor.

* * *

KID had made his way to the roof. He held Passion's Ruby to the sky, twisting it in the moonlight. It gleamed and the ruby light decorated his face. His uncombed hair fell in his eyes, as he glanced over the gem.

"Hand it over, KID," Conan said.

The thief sighed and tossed the ruby offhandedly to Conan, "Not what I'm looking for."

Conan checked the ruby, then looked at KID, "What's with you today?"

KID bent over to Conan's height, "Sometimes things are not as straight-forward as they seem."

Conan fixed him with a look, "Stop acting like I'm a child; what are you up to?"

KID searched him, then laughed, "Little detective, you're only - what? - seven? A child, no?" He laughed again.

The said child rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," KID said, still laughing slightly, "It's just that I usually forget you're so young."

KID frowned suddenly, "What did you get for Christmas (assuming you celebrate it)?"

"What?"

"What did you get for Christmas."

"Now you're really mocking me."

"Little detective, I am an honest thief," KID said, "I want to know what you got for Christmas."

When Conan didn't reply, KID made a huffing noise, "It seems like a problem. You're so serious for child. What would someone buy you for Christmas?"

Conan sighed, "Books mostly. And a toy car."

"Hm. . . You don't strike me as the toy car type."

"I drunk PI gave it to me."

KID shook his head, "_Detectives_," then he broke into a grin and ruffled the hair of an irritated Conan, "Aw, Mr. Detective, you're awesome. Too bad, though; I've got to run."

"Hold on," Conan said, as KID rose to his full height.

"You're not going to try to catch me today, are you?"

"No. I answered you're question, answer mine; why are you acting so strange?"

"What question did I ask?"

"Christmas presents."

"That hardly seems like a fair trade."

"This coming from a thief?"

KID snorted, "Look, I appreciate that you're a child prodigy who has a brain so similar to an adult that he should be in a manga, _but_ this is still something you could not understand. _Especially_ as a child prodigy."

"Try me."

KID drummed his fingers on his hip and stared at a star. He slummed his shoulders, "It's like this; my life has turned into a very crappy fanfiction."

"Meaning what, exactly?"

KID was now fascinated with the star, "I'm in love with a detective."_*****_

Conan felt his throat stiffen. For reasons beyond him, his heart sped up and filled him with a sickly heat. He drilled his foot into the ground, "H-Hakuba?" he asked.

KID made a choking noise, "Um, no."

"Then who-?"

"You _are_ snoopy."

"I-I'm a detective," Conan said quickly, feeling his cheekbones grow warm.

"I like your sister's friend, Jimmy Kudo."

Conan choked on his spit. "_Wha - What?_" He didn't know what to think and his heart was thumping in his chest, trying to escape the situation.

"You're homophobic?"

"_Ah - no-!_"

**"THEY WENT THIS WAY!"**

Pounding footsteps erupted, jolting Conan from his flustered state.

KID spun around, "See?" he said, "Very crappy fanfiction. Did you notice they took exactly long enough for you to coax out my secret?" He made a dash for the night sky and leaped, his glider spreading like dove wings against the moonlight.

The polices' shouts were a faraway backdrop; only faintly heard. Conan's heart was making too much noise.

* * *

_*****_Do you know how hard it was not to make that part look like this?:

KID drummed his fingers on his hip and stared at a star. He slummed his shoulders, "It's like this; my life has turned into a very crappy fanfiction."

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"Meaning I just broke the fourth wall, bitches!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

**I'm sorry I took so long to update. I knew this chapter isn't much, but I just transferred school, have a mountain of homework, and really shouldn't be writing fanfiction right now, anyway. Aren't you glad I'm such a slacker?**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers, because they make me so happy. MysteryConan, XoXBlueZinnyaXoX, mochiusagi, Alex Hermy, James Birdsong, and kittyfanatic515. Thank you! :D**

**Alex Hermy was kind enough to point out that there are people who don't know the character's English names, so I'll post a English/Japanese name thingy at the beginning of the first chapter for anyone who's confused.**

**Everyone thinks so much, they end up getting hurt. Huh.**

* * *

"Kaito. . . Kaito. . . _**JERKAITO!**__"_

Shocked from his thoughts, Kaito jerked back and was sent crashing to the floor – desk and chair following. He moaned painfully. "What do you want Bimboko?"

Aoko had her hands on the hips and her lip stuck out, "School ended 15 minutes ago," she turned to look at him over her shoulder, "I didn't know you could think that long."

There was no reply. Kaito had already managed to space out again.

The girl knelt by her childhood friend. She was thought boys were terrible at expressing at expressing their emotions. But Kaito; he was worse. He was constantly Mr. Totally-Completely-Fine-and-Happy. The problem had to be pretty bad if it were this obvious.

Aoko poked his face. He didn't move.

_Hm. . . What were boys bad at? English homework? No, that wasn't it! Girls? Maybe he had a crush._

If that were the case, there was only one way to approach it with Mr. Totally-Completely-Fine-and-Happy.

She leaned closer to Kaito, "Hey, Kaito," she hissed, "Did you confess your feelings?"

"No," he muttered absently, "Not to him."

_Ha! Success –__** Wait! **__Him?_

Aoko backed away a couple steps, "Um. . ."

She watched Kaito stare at nothing and fiddle a pen from his spot on the floor.

The teacher glanced up at them, wondering why she still had three students in the room twenty minutes after class had ended. Deciding with those particular students she didn't want know, she went back to grading papers.

Aoko bit her lip. _Him?_

"Wait, what?" Kaito said, suddenly; Aoko's thoughts exactly.

"You. . ." Aoko said, slowly, "Like a. . . guy?"

"_No!_ - I mean, who said that?"

"I think, you just did."

"Oh."

Not knowing what to say, she pulled a kind of half smile. Her friend stood up and put his chair and desk in place. When he finished, he looked at her. And then they looked at each other a very long time. She squirmed.

"So. . ." she ventured, "Who is it?"

Kaito tapped the table and said nothing, his brow knotted.

"I'm not telling," he said, then stuck out his tongue.

* * *

Hakuba fumbled through his notes, doubling checking that everything was neat and clear.

"_**JERKAITO!**_"

Hakuba glanced up, just in time to see Kaito KID topple over.

He heard the teacher sigh.

The thief started grumbling at the inspector's daughter, but Hakuba had lost interest. They were always rowdy.

He scanned a page listing the dates of important wars. He fixed a "9" that looked like an "a," then flipped to the next page.

After a couple more pages, he started to feel disturbed. The clowns were being oddly quiet. He stuffed his notebook in his bag and stalked closer to KID.

They weren't speaking at all. _**Very**_ _odd_. KID was also laying on the floor, sprawled over his chair and desk, but really, that could be anything.

The inspector's daughter broke the silence, "You. . . have a crush on. . . a guy?"

"No!" KID said, defensively, "_I mean, _who said that?"

As she spoke, Nakamori's mouth didn't quite close, giving her the resemblance of a fish, "I think," she said, "You just did."

"Oh," KID said – not his usual sharp-tongued self, but he hadn't been for a while.

"So. . . Who is it?" Nakamori asked, shifting awkwardly.

They stared at each other, until KID stuck out his tongue and announced it his secret. _Oh, well, typical KID._

_Still, interesting_, Hakuba thought, walking from the room while Nakamori called KID her made-up name.

He pulled out his notebook for detective work. "KID;" he jotted, "Homosexual or bisexual?"

* * *

**Okay, I hope that didn't come off as too creepy. . . You know Hakuba. -.-''**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**

**Yay! I finished another chapter. That should make up for the shortness of the other (although this one might be kind of short). :) Right? :0**

**I already got reviews on the last chapter from foreverandeveralone and mochiusagi. Thanks guys! :D You motived me to get a move on! Also, thanks to luckynumberblack who helps me figure out how to move my story along. You better read this, Black. **

**My characters (who are not my characters) have decided to swear occasionally it seems (Moore, and earlier, ooc KID). . . . Should I change the rating?**

* * *

_***Carl von Denin. How did he fit in?**_

_KID had a crush on Jimmy Kudo? What did that mean?_

___***Only too well.**_

_Was he joking?_

___***He was not -**_

_Shut up, book. Just shut up. _Conan tossed aside his copy of N or M. He really and truly couldn't focus on it. Besides, KID could have been joking. What did Agatha Christie know?

_Ding dong!_

The doorbell. Conan get off the coach to see Rachel answer the door.

"Hi," Rachel said, "You're Hakuba, right?"

A blond teen in a deerstalker nodded, "That's right, Ms. Moore. I'm working on the capture of Kaito KID." Conan's heart decided the mention of KID's name was a good reason to take up gymnastics. Hakuba continued, oblivious to Conan's inner athlete, "If I may speak with your father regarding the previous case?"

"Of course," Rachel smile nicely and opened the door further, "Come in. I'll go get him."

She walked to the coach, near where Conan had been reading and leaned over, "**DAD, SOMEONE'S TO SEE YOU!**"

Moore jumped from the coach, "Wha-what happened!?"

With her father now awake, Rachel used a polite indoor voice, "Someone's here to see you about KID," she said, indicating Hakuba who had remained a calm gentlemen through the spectacle.

Hakuba offered his hand.

Moore shook it grumpily, "Whattaya want?"

"As you know, I'm on KID's case. I was unable to attend his latest heist, however. I've come to record the details you've gathered about KID."

Moore rolled his eyes, "Read the newspaper, kid."

Conan and Hakuba both snorted. Conan, though, from Moore's use of the word "kid" when referring to the detective.

"The news leaves out vital details," Hakuba said, curtly.

"Fine," Moore said, "Just make it quick."

Hakuba pulled out a small notebook, "Summarize your observations of KID."

"Huh?

"Did he act odd?"

"He's always weird."

"Did he appear to be morose?"

"Did he have more what?"

Hakuba's voice was strained, "Was he _sad_?"

Moore scratched his chin, "How the hell would I know?"

"Ob-ser-vat-ion," Hakuba said, slowly, "This is a waste of-"

"He was definitely off," Conan said, more to himself than to Hakuba, "His tricks, his note; they were all half-hearted."

Three people started at Conan, but he didn't notice.

Hakuba immediately lost interest in Moore. He bent over to Conan, "That fits my prior deduction of KID's identity. Did you notice anything else?"

"You know who KID is!?" Suddenly Conan really wanted to know. He wanted to find him and then – and then. . . Tell him something! Anything. This _**thing**_ with KID didn't feel finished. He didn't know where it was going or what it was or if it was a thing, it was just. . . Not over.

"I have my suspicions, but my evidence is inconclusive, so I won't be pointing fingers," he paused, suddenly realizing he was speaking to a child, "That is to say, um, I'm not sure he's the bad guy," he paused again, trying to think of more small words, "It seems pretty, ur, well. . . It _really_ seems like he is the bad guy, though."

"Wh-Who is he!?" Conan said, feeling impulsive and certain he looked like an over-excited child.

"As I've said, I'm not going to. . . tell on him. Not until-"

"You want info on KID, right? Let's exchange."

Hakuba raised his brow in that what-could-a-kid-possibly-know way.

Moore grunted, "That load? He doesn't know anything."

"_Dad!_" Rachel said, "Conan's _not_ a load _and_ he's really bright."

"So," Hakuba said to Moore, "You're set against it?"

"Kid's not smart."

The young detective turned back to Conan, "Deal. But no, um, telling."

* * *

After his conversation with Conan, Hakuba made a note, "Etc; Children have more relevant information, than the average officer or detective - learn child vocabulary."

* * *

***Passage from "N or M?" by Agatha Christie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First, you all owe me vegan cookies. Considering my homework pile, I'm updating a lot. Eat the cookies and think of this fanfiction. . . Or mail them to some random place and hope they reach me. . .**

**Right now, I'm eating a cookie and thinking of my amazing reviewers and their awesomeness.**

**Sorry for all the awkward pauses in this chapter. Hey, they're awkward moments.**

**_Name Notes:_**

**Harley - Heiji Hattori**

**Anita - Ai Haibara**

* * *

Kaito Kuroba, junior at Ekoda High School; he has lunch from 11:30 to 12:05.

The sentence had taken some wrestling to receive. After Hakuba had taken Conan's offer, they stepped outside, so Rachel and Moore couldn't hear. It was a hard bargain, but it was decided if Hakuba would tell who KID was, Conan would tell Hakuba who KID was crushing on.

Which was probably more embarrassing for Conan, then for KID.

Still, he felt kind of bad. It was underhanded, but it was also the only way he could talk to KID – well, Kaito.

Conan shortly found himself standing in front of Ekoda High, wondering what the hell he was planning on doing.

He imaged himself waltzing up to Kaito. "Hi, I figured out you're KID, but I'm not turning you in. See, I'm really Jimmy Kudo and I was wondering if you wanted to discuss this thing were you have a crush on me. No?"

It was brilliant.

"Hey," a high school girl said, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Y-yeah, I guess."

She smiled in the way one does to a child, "Who is it? Maybe I can help you."

"Kaito Kuroba. . ."

"Oh!" her face lit up, "I thought you looked familiar. You look sort of like Kaito. Are you brothers?"

"No!" Conan said, quickly. The idea creeped him out a little.

She laughed, "I guess not. You would need therapy or something. Well, follow me," she said, "High school's a big. We wouldn't want you getting lost."

"That's okay!" Conan said, but was dragged away, anyway.

* * *

The cafeteria was relatively the same as the one at his own high school. Faux-wood tables, long lunch lines, and cinder block walls. The main difference was that – as far as Conan knew – his cafeteria didn't have a moonlight magician stuffing his face.

"Kaito," the girl said to a boy with a roll crammed halfway in his mouth, "Um, you have a friend."

Kaito spit out his roll, surprise clear in his blue eyes for only a second; he composed himself with great speed.

"Uh. . . Kaito," the girl said, "Ew? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kaito grinned, whipping crumbs off his face, "Doughy roll."

"Oh, I hate that," she said, "It's always when you least expect it."

Whoa. Kaito was good at catching slip-ups. He should tutor Harley.

What with the boy being so ungentlemanly, Conan probably shout have doubted he was KID. Even just for a moment. But, no, Kaito had the same figure, the same unruly hair and – however cliché it was – his eyes laughed just as KID's did.

"Well, I should go. I have to retake a stupid bio test."

Kaito grinned, again – deficiently a KID grin, "Good luck, Shayla."

"Uh-huh, thanks. See you at math," the girl waved, then left.

"So," Kaito turned to his 'friend,' "What's up?"

Great. Conan's face heated for what he swore was the millionth time since Valentine's Day. Now what?

"Um. . ."

Arg! When had he gotten so impulsive? Why didn't he think this through? Damn it!

"I wanted to, um, ur- You see. . ."

Conan's mind scrabbled. It was trying to be in too many places at once; looking for a solution, wondering what would happen if he didn't, realizing he wasn't, thinking whatever it was that was going to happen would happen, thinking he needed to think of a solution, and again realizing that he wasn't. To put it simply, his mind crashed into itself.

Kaito cocked his head, "Let's see. . . Do I know you?

"I came to. . . To see a magic trick!"

That was so dumb! What if he didn't even do magic in his identity? Now, he would know he knew and he would know he knew he knew, but Conan wouldn't be able to tell him what he knew. . .

His mind got up for another round.

Kaito stared at him, "O-okay. . . What do you want to see?"

Pause.

". . . Something awesome and amazing!"

Pause.

"Right. When did I become famous?"

When Kaito began his magic show, Conan relaxed a little. At least his brain wasn't maiming itself anymore.

He watched KID pull restrained tricks that where ridiculously easy to figure out.

Conan need a plan B – or rather a plan A. Hm. . .

_**. . .**_

**_. . ._**

Anita was going to kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yep, he was dead._ Jimmy Kudo wore a hoodie and kept his head low, trying to avoid recognition. _If Anita found out he took an emergency prototype cure, he wondered if he would be buried as Conan or Jimmy. Either way, the headstone didn't seem promising._

_Here Lies Jimmy Kudo_

_Well, Rachel would have killed him, anyway_

or

_Here Lies Conan Edogawa_

_He was from heaven_

_Seriously, __heaven__; he doesn't have _any_ records_

_He was still being incredibly stupid, but at least he had a plan now. He was going to-_

"Hey, aren't you Jimmy Kudo?"

_Shit._

He feigned a laugh. It caught in his throat. "What are you talking about?"

A girl with big brown eyes, sinked with his stride. She leaned into his face; examining it, "You're totally Jimmy Kudo!"

"No, I'm not," Jimmy said, moving sideways to regain his personal space.

"B-but," she said, her lip quivering, "I need you're help."

_A case? Now? _He frowned in concern, "What is it?"

Her lip quivering instantly ceased and she giggled, "I knew you were Jimmy Kudo!"

"I never said-"

"Whatever. You're so busted."

He bit his inner lip. "What is it?" he asked, stiffly. Evidently, there wasn't a case. The girl seriously reminded him of Sabrina.

"I just need a tiny favor."

* * *

"You're aware Valentine's Day is over?"

"Yeah," the Sabrina-esque girl said, "But I didn't think of this until I saw you."

She pressed her palms together, "How lucky am I!?"

Jimmy shook his head, "I really can't do this. . ."

"You'll be helping to raise money for cancer!" She winked, and added, "And I'll be able to put Community Service on my

college application (which I seriously need)!"

"Sorry, but no," Jimmy said, "The case I'm on requires me to lay low."

"Think of the small children in Africa!"

"_What?_"

"Small children in Africa can get cancer."

"Right_,_" Jimmy said, tapping his fingers stiffly, "While I ac-"

"It's fortunate for you I'm so popular," the girl said, a dark smile spreading over her face, "It will take me less than an hour

to spread the word that you're here."

Jimmy ceased tapping, "You can't do that."

"I can and I totally will," she said, her head stuck in the air, "How about we write 'Jimmy Kudo look-a-like,' instead of just 'Jimmy Kudo?'"

"Fine."

Jimmy plopped himself down behind the counter the girl had set up in a matter of minutes after meeting him, "Then hurry and fix the sign."

"Okay, okay," she ripped the banner taped to the counter off, seemed to pull a replacement from hammer space, and stuck it in place.

Said counter was set up in the typical cafeteria of Ekoda High School. It was lunchtime, now, and teenagers squashed past each other, crashed into each other, tried to get cafeteria food from their new shirts, and prayed for their lives.

"Remind me the point of all this," Jimmy said, glaring at an innocent fly crawling along the table.

"The plan is that I set up this fantastic booth and people buy tickets, then the money goes to some kind of charity and I get points on my college application."

Geez. Why doesn't she just sell over-priced pastries like a normal person?

"And no, I can't just sell a bunch of crummy cupcakes. That's so mainstream."

Jimmy watched a group of girls wander towards them curiously, "So you decided that the only logical course of action would be to find the nearest boy who looked like a detective and have a drawing for his freaking date."

"Actually, I decided to wing it, but yeah," the girl said, "That's how it turned out."

There was some mumbling from the wandering girls, then they merged back into the rest of the cafeteria crowd.

They remained in silence until another girl emerged. Her eyes were sharp, which fit her thin body and long dark hair. Something mysterious radiated from her; something suspicious, yet even Jimmy had admit she was gorgeous. She locked eyes with Sabrina-esque girl, "How much is a ticket?"

"Asks the girl who can date any boy she wants? A dollar."

The girl turned on her heel and left.

Sabrina-esque girl folded her arms, "That's Akako. She's weird, but all the boys are totally heads-over-heels for her."

* * *

Twenty minutes of doing nothing, but putting the occasional ticket into a jar.

_I guess we don't attract that much attention. Good. _ Still, he hoped he could talk to Kaito before he turned back into Conan.

Akako stormed back over to the counter and slapped down a wad of money, "$1764.25."

Sabrina-esque girl and Jimmy gaped together.

"Scrapped together from the school's male population," she said with a wicked grin, "I need one thousand seven hundred and sixty four tickets and one fourth of a ticket."

Jimmy was a little dubious about 'one fourth of a ticket,' but the rest was hard to argue with. He started counting.

Sabrina-esque girl started writing on a ticket, but Akako stopped her, "I want them to say Kaito Kuroba."

Jimmy almost swallowed his tongue.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I've been sick and feeling crappy lately. Sorry for the lack of updates. -.-' Shame. . . The next chapter will be the last, so one more after this one.**

**Hmm, not that I'm trying to HINT anything, but I'd probably write faster if I got some reviews. Hmm?**

**Oh, yeah, and I know Agasa's not a doctor. Kaito's mistake.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

It took Kaito several minutes to process the situation. He stared, blinked, kind of smiled, stopped smiling, stared, and finally make a verbal response that sounded something like a siren getting cut off.

Jimmy decided to ignore this reaction, "Kaito Kuroba?"  
Regaining his KIDness, Kaito whipped his face clean of shock, "That would be me. . . Um, Akako said she set me up on a date?"

"Jimmy Kudo," Jimmy said, holding out his hand, but feeling odd. He still wasn't over all the layers of identities.

Kaito took it with a completely black face. Blank, but very pink.

"You're, like, a detective or something?"

"Yeah," Jimmy said shortly. He had so much to say, but nothing he could say.

A low growl came from Kaito.

"Ahaha. . . I guess we should eat."

"Where do you want to go?"

Jimmy scanned the street. He wasn't familiar with the area. "Sushi?" he asked.

"Alright," Kaito said quickly and started walking. He paused suddenly, just as soon as Jimmy had began following.

"Wait, no," he said, "No sushi."

Jimmy noted the odd behaviour but tucked it away, as he felt to self-conscious to entirely care.

"Let's get coffee," Kaito said, turning in a different direction.

Jimmy walked, feeling the cool evening air brush his cheeks. He could smell the coffee coming from the close-by shop. He breathed in, trying to clear his mind. Just focus on now.

Kaito opened the door, "Detectives first," he said, moving to the side for Jimmy.

Jimmy nodded politely and accepted, entering ahead of Kaito.

Kaito leaned against the counter, "One small mocha latte and. . ." he looked at Jimmy.

"An iced tea."

Kaito grinned, for some reason.

"Will that be all?" the cashier asked.

"Yep," Kaito said cheerily, obviously much less tense.

"That will be eight dollars and thirty cents."

Jimmy went in his pocket for some cash, but Kaito beat him to it. And tipped generously at that.

Kaito yanked Jimmy by the sleeve and sat him in a wood seat, then plopped in one himself.

His expressing was getting annoying. Using his top-notch detective skills, Jimmy deduced he didn't have spinach in his teeth, the evidence being he hadn't eaten spinach.

"_What?_" he asked, finally.

"You're a tea-person," Kaito said, giggling like a child saying 'potty.'

Jimmy quirked his brow.

"I think it's a detective thing," Kaito said, still grinning ear-to-ear, "Hakuba likes tea, too. You could start The Solving Mysteries, Catching KID, and Drinking Tea Club."

"Come on," Jimmy said, "I don't like tea that much."

Kaito's response was continued laughter, "Think about it. You could have a clubhouse and everything."

Jimmy crossed his arms in his first instinct to be annoyed at Kaito's immaturity and blushed at his second to be charmed by it.

Kaito let out a few dying chuckles, "So, who dragged you into this?"

"Two insane girls."

"For me it only took one. Akako thinks I'm depressed and thus need to date a random person. Try to follow he logic."

Jimmy smirked, "I doubt anyone around here has any."

Jimmy found a tea under his nose.

"You're drinks, boys," the waitress said.

"Thanks," Jimmy and Kaito chorused. Still a little nervous and hyper, they both laughed.

The waitress's mouth twisted in amusement at this, "First date together?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, it's not a date. I mean, it's not really a date," the said together, somehow

managing to sync a short monologue.

"Mmm-hmm," the waitress said, giving her hair a flip, "Well, I got to get working. Enjoy your not-a-date."

There was an awkward moment, but it died quickly. Just as Jimmy found himself laughing at Kaito's imitation of Hakuba, a burning swelled up in his chest.

Not now. Jimmy lurched forward in involuntarily, his hand gripping his shirt.

"A-are you okay?"

_He shouldn't change for another half hou – _He forced his shaking vision to the wall clock.

_Damn it! He lost track of time. As though he really was some child. Damn, no time to stew in that._ Sweat was trickling down all over his body and his bones seemed to melt and contort. _He had to get away from Kaito._

"Hold on," Kaito said, as Jimmy pushed himself up with effort, "You look sick."

"I'm fine," Jimmy said painfully.

Kaito rose, "I better walk you home."

"I'm fine," he repeated.

"Let me rephrase; I'm walking you home."

Great, he was as stubborn as Rachel. He forced himself to walk without leaning against anything.

"Are you trying to stalk me?"

Kaito swallowed a breath, "I don't know you that well, but know you need help."

Jimmy pushed open the door and attempted t close it on Kaito, but he caught it.

"This is ridiculous," Kaito huffed.

"You're the one following me," Jimmy said through his aching teeth.

"Aa-aah!" A jolt of pain and he fell to his knees. _No. . . No! What was this happening so quickly?_

"Hey. . ! Breath, okay? What's. . ."

The rest of the words were enveloped by the blackness.

* * *

Oh God, he passed out. He should call an ambulance.

Kaito flipped open his cellphone, but glance hesitantly at the detective.

_Was he. . . shrinking? He couldn't be shrinking. . . . Screw it. He was definitely shrinking. What if he disappeared completely? In that case, an ambulance wouldn't arrive on time. Oh, God. Okay, just think. He could get there with his glider in time, but they wouldn't let KID just waltz into the hospital - shrinking detective or no._

_Wait, wasn't Jimmy's neighbour a doctor or something? That may be his best bet._

He scanned the area for the highest elevation, found a building, and dashed for it.

The glider ride was an eon that took a second and a second that took an eon.

To say the very least, the eccentric was shocked to have Kaito KID shove his neighbour at him

"Your friend is shrinking," Kaito said, and with a realization added, "And I didn't do it. I steal crap, I don't _shrink_ people."

The man nodded, "I know," he said, "He does that, you see."

"What you mean he '_does that!?'_ I don't know about doctor training, but when I signed up to be a thief, 'shrinking detective' wasn't on the application."

"Um. . ."

A little girl peered from behind the man, "He's fine," she said, he voice ominously flat and lacking in the innocence of a child. She also smiled with anything but innocence, "You shouldn't worry so much about your enemies, Mr. KID."

Frustration and panic threatened to make Kaito explode; poker face long forgotten, "First I don't harm the people who chase me. Second," he said, looking at the detective, "Jimmy Kudo is-" his mouth froze, "Little detective?"

He almost dropped the now-a-child. The girl's face feel into some sort of dark amusement.

"Jimmy Kudo is Conan Edogawa?"

Kaito's head hurt. It was official.

The man's eyes wandered nervously to the girl, "Anita. . ?"

"He took one of my experimental pills. He had it coming," the girl said, then frowned, "Was he chasing you?"

Kaito coughed, "No. Nope, definitely not."

The girl narrowed her eyes, "In any case, I supposed I'll explain. Come in, Mr. KID."

In the first version of the girl's – Anita's – story, Conan Edogawa was from Mars on a mission to seek vengeance on murders for whipping out his face. The second, told with an equally straight face, he was a high school detective turned kid after swallowing a pill from the evil organization he was tracking.

_The first seemed to explain more about Conan's uncanny abilities._

_However, the ladder fit into his prior experience, so he accepted it._

_Then what was that thought nagging him at the back of his head?_

"Why tell me this?"

Anita shrugged, "First, to stop you from hyperventilating."

"And your second reason, small madam?"

She smiled darkly. Again. "Kudo's waking; one moment."

He watched Anita at the coach where Conan was sitting up. She dug through her tools, pulled one out, and appeared to take his temperature.

The awkward man, Agasa, shuffled like he wanted to say something to Kaito. He ignored it. Something was still bothering him. _Was it something he said to Conan? _

"Do you know why he used the pill?" Agasa asked.

_Good question._ "I'm afraid Mr. Critic puzzles me, as well."

Agasa looked openly curious at the nickname, but didn't comment.

Anita rejoined them, Conan following. She flashed him a we-will-talk-about-this-later-and-you're-not-going-to-like-it look (a look with a long name to represent the long years of up-coming agony it implied).

"You saw that, huh?" the shrunken detective asked Kaito.

Curious. He didn't ask what Kaito KID was doing hanging around a coffee shop.

"It's an intriguing origin, Little Detective."

"Still '_Little_ Detective?'"

"You are still little, aren't you?"

Conan grunted in response.

An awkward pause ensued. This meant every looked contemplative and calm, while Agasa looked painfully uncomfortable to reflect everyone else in the room.

"So," Agasa ventured, "Anyone do anything interesting for Valentine's Day?"

Anita shot him a withering look, but something finally clicked in Kaito's brain.

_Damn it! Freaking Valentine's Day! God, he freaking confessed to Conan. To _**Jimmy**_._

He must of turned pink, because Agasa told him he looked like a Valentine's decoration.

"I – I It was a joke!" he said to Conan. He seemed to understand, despite the lack of explanation.

Kaito jerked around to the door, "I need to be leaving. I humbly thank you for your courtesy."

"KID, hold on."

He was already gone; the phantom he claimed to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know, short chapter. It's the last chapter, though. It got to be whatever size seemed to give it a nice end. I hope the ending did turn out okay, though.**

HAPPY READINGS!  


* * *

_Forget it! You're not vanishing again._

The words thundered in his mind so strongly, he didn't notice them pass his lips.

The door slammed behind him, "_Kaito Kuroba!_"

KID turned, his cape flying in the wind. The white reflected and shone, but Conan was focused on his face. A face he rarely got to see.

"You know?" The magician's cheeks were pink and this time he knew it wasn't from the cold air.

"Yeah."

He tilted his head, hiding his face, "I apologize for the trouble."

"No, it wasn't trouble." _What was he saying?_ He laughed at himself. "That's not true, it's the most troublesome thing I've ever been though."

"I-"

"But I enjoyed it," he laughed again, shocked at himself, "It was worth it. Seeing KID behind the mask.

Kaito was still, but his cape continued to move in the wind behind him.

"I always wanted to solve the mystery, but I liked seeing your face more than knowing your name."

He shook his head, "What are you saying?"

"I don't know," Conan said, feeling his heart stir in his chest, "I think, I'm saying I want to see your face more - that is," his voice faltered, "I, um, really like your face."

Mizu eyes were still frozen on him. It was almost as though KID had ceased functioning.

Conan cleared his throat, "That would be my deduction, anyway."

Kaito laughed lightly, the playfulness that defined him weaved into it. He bent down; thoughtful and hesitant, "You're. . . sure?"

He felt a smile form on his face, "What is left, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.:

"Nerd," Kaito said, joy and relief filling his voice.

"You know," Conan said, pulling a box from his pocket, "There are two things best shared. Love-"

"And chocolate," Kaito finished, "Love chocolate."

They both laughed.

"You should know what you're getting into, though."

"You're a thief, I know."

"Yes, but that wasn't what I was talking about." He pulled out a piece of paper from the air and handed it to Conan.

**OFFICIAL MEMBER of**

**the SOLVING MYSTERIES, CATCHING KID, and DRINKING TEA CLUB**

**(SM-CK-DT Club)**

_**Jimmy Kudo**_

The bottom was signed as approved by KID with a smiling monocled man doodled by it.

"When did you even make this?"

"Never mind that. I'm giving one to Hakuba at my next heist, so you won't be alone," Kaito yawn and sat down by Conan, "How about some chocolate?"

Anita and Agasa watched from the porch while their detective friend and Kaito KID ate chocolate and threw it at each other.

"This is new," Anita said.

Both Conan and Kaito would have agreed. New seemed like a beautiful thing.

Even when it was your shirt that was new and a Phantom Thief had just stained it with chocolate.

It was love chocolate, after all.


End file.
